


Upside Down Galaxy

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other, Protective Han Solo, Protective Poe Dameron, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smuggler Han Solo, Smuggler Poe Dameron, angsty beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the revelation of his true heritage, Ben Solo runs away to become a smuggler with his father and Poe Dameron. But he can’t run away forever.





	Upside Down Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

By the time that Ben reached the outside of the Academy, he was already trying to catch his breath, all while trying to come to grips with the feeling like he had been hit by a speeder. It was just the matter of trying to catch his breath, and yet how did you really come to terms with that? 

And why hadn’t his mother told him? Granted, there was probably no really good way to phrase it, any of it. “Sorry, Ben, but your grandfather was a monster”? Was that the best way to explain it? Any of it, really?

He kicked at a tree. Unfortunately, all that really accomplished was hurting his foot, and he gritted his teeth. He sat down on a log, squeezing tears from his eyes. 

It was then that he heard the familiar sound of the Falcon touching down — he could sense the ship touching down. He walked towards the Falcon in the hangar, where Han was. 

Han stood there, looking tired, but nonetheless strong. “Had to come over the moment I heard about it,” he said. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ben said. “It would have explained so much, about...about, stars, why I didn’t fit in. I mean...I...kriffing hell, I just want to be someone else...”

”I wanted to keep you safe from that bastard,” Han said softly. “And...don’t you ever say that you want to be someone else. You’re perfect, just as you are.” He sighed. “Come on. I’ve got caffa.”

Caffa was good, at least. It was enough to make Ben feel steadier, safer. Chewbacca was there, a paw on Ben’s shoulder, and Ben could breathe again. Han continued. “The more I learned about your grandfather,” he said, “The more we knew we couldn’t bring him up...the right way. He was an awful man, Ben. He actually choked his wife while she was pregnant with your mother and uncle.”

”How could he?”

Han shook his head. “I don’t know. I mean...it’s inconceivable, is what it is. I can only assume something went wrong in his head, thinking he could hurt those he loved like that. I didn’t want you growing up with his shadow over your head, and your mother didn’t either.”

Ben took a deep breath. “I suppose. I just...I can’t stay here. I mean, I’ve never fit in, but this...”

”What if we just left?” Han said. “Went off and did some odd jobs?”

”Smuggling?” Ben said. “I mean...I could do that.” He sighed. “Anywhere but here. Just one thing?”

”Yeah?”

”Can Poe come with us?” 

Han nodded. “I mean...we’ll need all the crew we can get.”

 

***

Blasting off from Yavin IV was definitely a big change. Even in hyperspace, Ben turned to look at his husband. “You nervous?”

”Maybe a bit.” Poe sighed. “But honestly, Ben...the Jedi don’t deserve you. They never did.”

”Maybe. Ready to start a new life?”

Poe nodded. “As long as I’m with you, I’m ready for anything.”


End file.
